The invention relates to a structural component for a body of a passenger car, with a first component, a second component, and a third component arranged between the first component and the second component and connecting the first component to the second component.
It would be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved structural component for use as a pillar component of a vehicle pillar of the body and as a longitudinal element, wherein the first component and the second component having the mutually different material properties can be particularly advantageous connected via the third component.